


Schrödinger's lion

by Yuuko_Ichihara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Fringe, F/M, Fringe season 4, some Book spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuko_Ichihara/pseuds/Yuuko_Ichihara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fringe/Game of Thrones crossover. Or better be said, Fringe season 4 mixed with Game of Thrones characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schrödinger's lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A short thing for KeikoVBookofDisquiet, she mentioned she wanted a Fringe/GoT crossover so here it is  
> A couple of details:  
> This is based on show!Brienne. I'm mixing characters from the show and books, but basing my idea of Brienne's look with that of the show. Sort of imagining the Brienne of the other side as a bit like Gwendoline actually and using some of her comments. I am not saying alternative Brienne is exactly like her, just that I am playing with some of the ideas I picked up in interviews done to the actress.  
> I owe nothing, this is just a mixture of Fringe with GoT  
> About the name of this fic: It comes from a thought experiment of physicist Erwin Schödinger, in reaction with problems he found with the Copenhagen interpretation of quantum mechanics applied to everyday objects. In such experiment he imagined a cat inside a sealed box with poison from a radioactive source. Depending on a previous random event the cat could be both alive and dead. Which of course, sounds absurd. This imaginary experiment is known as Schödinger's cat.  
> My apologies if the explanation sounds weird, since I'm not a physicist and merely played with this idea for the title, and mixed it with events that occur in Season 4 in Fringe. In this season, one of the characters has disappeared from existence but at the same time it seems that traces or an echo of him are somehow still around. So he's simultaneously gone but still there (?).  
> I played with the ages of the characters to make them fit this particular story better.

Working with the other side was a nightmare. Not only was the Brienne from the other side completely unreliable and vane, she had actually stolen part of her life! Brienne's colleagues called her Briennate, they would also call her the Beauty but she didn't want to promote the use of that particular nickname for the implication that Brienne herself would then be the Beast. 

Brienne still had a hard time accepting how could her colleagues not see how absolutely different they were. Brienne knew herself well, she wasn't a delicate lady while this other always had the air of a fashion model. Brienne felt comfortable with military boots while Briennate used high heels almost all the time. High heels! With her size Brienne would have never even dreamed about wearing those. While her sex life was nonexistent that other woman seemed to be pretty busy in that department with that boyfriend of hers. And never would anyone see her in such short dresses as that woman was used to wear. She remembered the apartment of that woman, it had equal amounts of some interesting books as of frivolous fashion magazines. It was true that there were some similarities between them but their divergences were far more numerous. 

Yes, Briennate had made quite an effort to impersonate her, even cutting her pretty long hair. That woman had even had the nerve to blame Brienne for it, telling her it made her cry to have to cut it. Not only that, she complained with her on her lack of trust. How could she trust the one who had once simply and remorselessly kidnapped her and stolen her life? Brienne was fuming with rage after those stupid, absurd comments. 

Yet one little thing she said stung deeper than the rest. That about Brienne's life being nothing but a desperate attempt of covering something with incessant work. She would never tell a living soul, let alone that woman, that as long as she could remember she had felt as if there was a hole in her life. Something so vast yet unreachable she had somehow lost. It pained her greatly but she didn't know what it was. What could that thing be, that had somehow vanished from her existence?

 

Her day wasn't becoming any better. A strange case were an FBI agent she had been unlucky enough to know, Mark Mullendore , had come to their attention. Just as in several other cases before him, this man's skin was becoming translucent after he died. Sansa and her had been there to take the body to Dr. Tyrion, yet in her stupidity she failed to realize they had been followed. And by no other than _him_. 

When Hyle Hunt entered the Lab, he insisted on being informed about the case. He even smirked idiotically when he recognized her. His voice was a punch in her stomach, his face a blade in her bowels . 

Brienne had no time for his foolish demands but tried as she might she couldn't shake him off. He followed her around like a pestering fly. In the end she had to allow him to be part of this investigation when Boss Tarly insisted they had to work with Agent Hunt. 

It was true that Hunt helped, having worked with agent Mullendore for five years before he died, he knew things about him. Things like the fact that agent Mullendore was suffering from Crohn's disease and was taking iron supplements. That detail made brilliant Dr. Tyrion realize that all the previous victims had suffered from heavy metal poisoning and that someone had extracted substances from the blood of those dead bodies. Quite probably that someone had been the killer.

Hunt had insisted on trying to initiate a conversation with her, trying to apologize for his past behavior towards her. She didn't believe him. She couldn't. The only thing Brienne wanted was to close the case and hope to never see that man again in her life. 

Even with his relentless verbiage, she had managed to ignore him and concentrate on the case files. A click was made in her mind. Most of the victims in the strange case used the commuter train. Immediately she installed undercover officers in an nearby train station. Even then, Hunt insisted on using their communication devices to try and convince her that he was truly sorry and that they should go out to some pizza place after the case was solved. In a way, the suspect saved her from having to reply to such outrageous idea. They observed him and went to confront him but he noticed he was being followed.

A deadly chase ensued. He killed a man an injured another before Brienne was able to catch up with him. He nearly killed her too, yet she managed to shoot him. Another man with translucent skin was killed by Hunt during the same chase. On their way to the Lab, Hunt had seemed truly concerned about her, asking repeatedly if she was hurt in any way. He was obviously appalled as well, having not the familiarity of working in bizarre cases involving translucent men and similar oddities that she had. She dismissed his apprehension, insisting on being in perfect health. Yet it made her slightly uncomfortable to have this particular man being suddenly kind to her. 

Up to this day she clearly remembered the day Professor Catelyn Stark had called her to her office to inform her of that strange conversation her son Brandon had accidentally discovered, while parkouring on some abandoned buildings. Though she obviously didn't approve of her son's activity she seemed to take his word seriously. Quite frankly she told Brienne of Hunt's bet and how other's allegedly were taking part on it as well. Prof. Catelyn only wanted to make sure Brienne wouldn't get hurt, since she had observed her hanging around with Hunt. Brienne had used all her strength to keep what she hoped was a normal face and had thanked her before leaving the room and bursting into tears. She was already a college girl and even then men were mocking her. The next time she saw Hunt she punched him so hard she was sure she was going to receive a call from his lawyer before the day ended. She didn't. She received an e-mail from him instead, a false apology and a promise that the bet was off. She only read it once before erasing it. Luckily for her, the semester ended the following day and they had no more courses together. A small sense of victory filled her when her notes were far higher than the ones of those ruffians. 

No, she wasn't going to fall for his fake interest in her again. She wasn't going to go out with him, eat pizza and pretend they could be friends. It made no matter how honest his worry seemed to be, his face had already fooled her once.

Despite trying to avoid him, she could see he was affected by the strangeness of the case and by the loss of his partner. And even though Mullendore had also participated in that atrocious bet, he had been a human being as well. She couldn't help but remember that some of Hunt's jokes had actually made her laugh back when they were in college, and that she herself had also been quite lost when she first entered Fringe division. So she tried to help Hunt reach some closure by pulling some strings and releasing Mullendore's body. Stupidly, she hoped that with that gesture Hunt would understand she had forgiven him and just graciously leave her in peace.

Of course he didn't do that. Quite the opposite, he drove miles and went back to the lab where she was observing Sansa working with Dr. Tyrion on the dead bodies, hoping they would give her some news. 

Hunt's long speech of gratitude was curt short by Dr. Tyrion's discovery. He found a biological and chemical hybrid device in the body of those translucent men. 

Dr. Tyrion became immediately upset. Regardless of Sansa's attempts to calm him and assure they couldn't jump to conclusions, Dr. Tyrion announced that such technology couldn't possibly be from “our side” it had to belong to the other. Though the idea didn't seem right, she had no choice but to take Hunt to the bridge. The same bridge that had been created with the Maschine to allow both universes to work together and resolve their instabilities, the one she was in just that morning. 

It caused her some small gratification to see his confusion and amazement over the _exaggerated_ security measures taken at the bridge, the Machine and the smug on Briennate's face once they met. He just became speechless while Brienne gave that woman the device and told her about the new form of shapeshifter they had found using it. Though that woman laughed uproariously after Brienne threw her accusations at her, she promised to look into it with Secretary of Defense Tyrion. The alternative Tyrion, the one of that side. 

After that visit, she explained Hunt about the other side and their alternate versions. It still made her cringe how her own alternate version had such a close relationship with the alternate Hunt but at least they weren't lovers. It amused Brienne just a bit too much to imagine what would Hunt say if she were to tell him about the Others, those enigmatic and cold creatures that seemed to observe humanity since the beginning of time. 

Hunt was obviously overwhelmed but this time she let him process the whole deal alone. It was better for her not to try and help him lest he would misinterpret her again.

Sansa called her that night, to tell her how worried she was about Tyrion's erratic behavior. Apparently he insisted on saying he was seeing a man who wasn't there. Brienne only told Sansa to make sure Dr. Tyrion ate, he was surely exhausted due to work. Yet his behavior sadly persisted.

 

From that day onwards, Hunt became a part of their team. Despite herself, she had to admit that he was useful and not at all stupid. 

Even working with Briennate had become easier after their first joint investigation. After that case Briennate seemed to treat her with more respect but at the same time she kept joking around. That crazy woman even hid a box of make up on her pocket. Brienne almost freaked out once she noticed it while undressing in her apartment. There surely were rules against taking things from one side to the other. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes when she read her alternative self's note. “Darling, you need to form a relationship with make up <3 Ps: this will look absolutely wonderful with your eyes, I guarantee it! ;)”.

In their first cooperation with the other side, the alternative Fringe team had required assistance on a case. Apparently a serial killer on their side, a man named Joffrey, was too difficult to catch. The man drilled holes on his victims and froze their brains in some way. Curiously, that same man was nothing but a psychologist specialized on serial killers on Brienne's side. It was shocking but not that surprising in a way. 

Brienne wasn't sure if the plan both Fringe teams had would be successful but she agreed. So they took psychologist Joffrey to the other side under false pretenses and made him analyze the house of his alternative self. At the beginning it seemed it was all going according to the plan. Joffrey was able to indicate that the owner of said house was someone who was jealous of other people's happiness. He then proceeded to reveal that he himself was in the past equally jealous, and that as a kid he had killed smaller creatures but that someone, a woman, had made a profound change at some point in his life. He said that whenever he felt the strange urge to kill he would repeat as a mantra what she had taught him: "Even when it’s the darkest, you can step into the light”. Yet Joffrey started noticing strange details about the house and all went downhill once he saw a picture of a barn he apparently knew. It seemed to cause such strong emotions in him he just stormed out of the house. All pretenses faded once he saw Brienne and Briennate together. As if it wasn't all already going wrong, they received a report indicating that another victim had been taken at the exact same moment. Shocked and confused, they surprised the poor psychologist even more by honestly explaining him about alternative universes and his cruel alternative self. 

Once she could objectively think about it, Brienne had to admit it had been folly to leave him alone in that bathroom and believe his excuse of needing to rest and recover from such perplexing news. Obviously he was going to flee to try and help his alternative self and he surely knew better than anyone else where to find him. At least Briennate and her team were smart enough to figure that he had went to that farm yet they didn't locate it quickly enough. Joffrey was still alive when they found him yet for some reason his alternative version, the serial killer, committed suicide. They discovered that what the alternative Joffrey did was somehow extract the happy memories of each victim and by that process he killed them. Though psychologist Joffrey would recover, they were initially worried that since the memory of that one who had helped him overcome his murderous desires had faded he could turn into a serial killer himself. 

They were considering monitoring him yet Joffrey said to Brienne before she left the hospital room "Even when it’s the darkest, you can step into the light” and then smiled. That was the phrase that he had learned with that woman, despite forgetting her, he remembered what she had taught him. It was marvelous. When she told Sansa, the red-haired girl said that it is amazing how some people leave an imprint in life, so strong, that even if they are gone one can feel their impact.

For some reason, that made her heart constrict in her chest. With each day, she felt the solution to the mysterious hole in her life was nearing, circling her. And at the same time it felt as if it kept evading her, escaping her reach.

 

Dr. Tyrion kept insisting on his hallucinations of a man. When he described him it made Brienne flinch but she kept her mouth shut. He was afraid he was becoming mad. Dr. Tyrion was always frightened about that idea. He had lived in a mental asylum for some years after all and was always anxious about a potential relapse. Though she should have said something before, it was only after they solved the case of the fungal-like organism and that kid that she decided to talk to him. Yes, Tyrion and his father had experimented with her, giving her Cortexiphan when she was nothing but a scared 8 years old girl but that had been years ago and she had somehow forgiven him. They had always found mutual understanding in their unusual sizes, Brienne being too tall and Tyrion too small. Besides she couldn't let him perform a lobotomy on his own self, which was what he was about to do when she stopped him. So, in spite of how awkward it made her feel, she confessed that she was constantly dreaming of that same man, of that blond and green-eyed man that looked so much like Cersei Lannister, Tyrion's sister and vice-president of Lannister's Dynamic. 

She admitted that she had fruitlessly searched him in the FBI database. Regardless of how much that piece of news relieved him, Brienne was still weary of the significance of this man they both dreamed about.

They weren't really able to find anything about him however hard they tried. The answer came on its own volition, after they worked in a case with a fellow Cortexiphan child. The man they had both dreamed about was found in Reiden Lake and somehow knew far too many confident details about their division. It had called Tarly's attention and made him call Brienne to interrogate the suspicious man. The moment he saw her and Tyrion he spoke with such familiarity to her she couldn't help but feel unnerved. 

“My name is Jaime, Jaime Lannister, you are my older brother Tyrion” said the mysterious man to the Dr., Dr Tyrion only looked at him in disbelief then turned to look at Brienne as if she could have an answer to this puzzle. Then that handsome and unknown man looked at her with those green eyes of him and his face illuminated with a smile that could disarm an entire battalion. It made her swallow. “Brienne! I missed you so much”.

Her name in his lips sounded with such tenderness it spoke of intimacy, of togetherness, of a life she knew nothing about and in a way she felt moved to answer equally. Inexplicably, it made her heart skip a beat. Yet the only thing that Brienne was able to say to that man of her dreams was a simple but honest “Who are you?”.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, hope you like it KeikoVBookofDisquiet sweetly! Hope it wasn't too confusing either.  
> Not sure if I will continue with this, but maybe I will if no other, more talented fan wants to give the idea of this crossover a try. This little monster just came up after a comment and just wouldn't let me be, so if someone likes it, let me know.  
> Some tips about what I imagine as the ages  
> Tyrion was 25 when he experimented on 8 year old Brienne  
> Cersei and Jaime were 20 by that time. (considering the original storyline where Jaime was around)  
> So, now Brienne could be 27 and Jaime 39.
> 
> No one helped me and, as many might already know, I am not a native speaker of English, so if you find significant mistakes point them out to me so that I can correct them. Thanks!


End file.
